1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless mobile communication devices and to instant messaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, are often used to send and receive instant messages, such as SMS and MMS messages.
Sometimes, however, the user interface on the device may make it difficult to send and receive such messages. For example, keyboards on mobile phones can so small as to be difficult to operate quickly with accuracy. One person, moreover, may own several wireless communication devices. It can be inconvenient for the person to switch from a device that is being used and that may not have messaging capability, such as a tablet computer, to a device that does, such as a mobile phone.